marvelanimatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Enchantress (Yost Universe)
ians | ally = | fam = | aemh = all | video = | voice = Kari Wahlgren Ashleigh Ball | other = }} :Enchantress is from the Christopher Yost Animated Universe. Amora, also known as Enchantress, is an ian sorceress. Her misplaced love of has caused her to become a and member of the . Biography When they were teenagers, Amora helped teach magic to . One day she laughed when Loki was trying to control water and got himself wet. Afterwards they nearly kissed but were interrupted by his brother . She fell in love with Thor but he rejected her for . As a result she teamed up with his brother Loki. She also teams up with . She brought Loki back from the after he was banished there by . Under Loki's orders, she and Executioner battled the Avengers using the Hulk against them, and began traveling across to form the , s capable of countering the . They recruited , , , , , , and . Their goal was to distract the Avengers while Loki took over Asgard. They fought the Avengers but were defeated. They then went in search of the s. Her plan was to betray the others then return to Loki. Unfortunately, Zemo planned for this and betrayed the two of them. He put a collar on her to control her and she inadvertently activated the stones scattering the Masters of Evil and Avengers across the . She would attempt revenge and kill several Masters of Evil. She eventually ended up in the realm of . The fire demon tortured her, corrupting her, until she was forced into his servitude. She destroyed 's planet and battled both he and Thor. She transferred Loki's mind into the armor, and temporarily stripped Captain America, Thor and Iron Man of their powers. Somehow, she eventually escaped Surtur's control. Once, when Odin entered his , Amora helped Loki bring to Asgard. They separated Bruce from and took over the green giant's body. Loki killed Bruce when he lost control of Hulk. Amora then saved Thor from then assisted Sif in defending Odin but both were defeated. After Thor had won he returned to Sif. Amora, still hurt, left. Her ultimate fate is unknown. Powers and Abilities Amora the Enchantress is an Asgardian. As such, she possesses a number of superhuman physical attributes, as well as an incredible talent for the ways of sorcery. Amora is an incredibly powerful and skilled sorceress. This magic manifests in the physical world as green smoke, which Amora manipulates in any way she wishes. She has used her magic to produce energy blasts, to increase her strength to the point where she is able to knock down Thor, to impersonate Bruce Banner to manipulate Hulk, shape shifting into an earthly woman, and for teleportation of both herself and the other members of the Masters of Evil. She also has shown telekinetic abilities capable of creating entire island of ice, opening portals through which she can communicate with others and travel, mind control, transmutations of herself and others and blocking the magical powers of others. she can also restrain others within her magic and create powerful force fields. Her abilities were greatly enhanced while under the control of the fire demon Surtur. She is shown to have no control of herself while being mind-controlled by Surtur. She can break Surtur's mind control briefly if certain people reach out to her or if she is weak. Despite the new power set that goes with being Surtur's lieutenant, Amora still apparently retains all of her former magic powers when not under Surtur's immediate control, although her magic now manifests as flames instead of green smoke. Her connection with Surtur allows him to speak through and control her. She also has the ability of manipulating fire, summoning demons, and creating fire shields and forcefields. She can also take away other peoples powers and manipulate the souls of others. Background Amora was voiced by Kari Wahlgren on and and Ashleigh Ball on , the latter was uncredited. External Links *Marvel *Wikipedia *Amora (Earth-8096) at Marvel Database *Amora (Earth-616) at Marvel Database Category:Villains (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) Category:Asgardians (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) Category:The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Category:Hulk Vs Category:Masters of Evil (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) Category:Villains (Hulk Vs) Category:Asgardians (Hulk Vs) Category:Heroes (Hulk Vs) Category:Thor: Tales of Asgard Category:Asgardians (Thor: Tales of Asgard)